Gracie's DC and MK Ficbits and Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficbits, and short stories written for the manycases1truth livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, lauguage, et cetera
1. Thrill of the Hunt

Title: Thrill of the Hunt  
Written: 6/18/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge 1 -- Heists  
---  
It was the thrill of the hunt. 

The rush of adrenaline.

The floating feeling of defying gravity.

The lure of snatching the forbidden and getting away with it.

The feeling left him breathless and aching for more.

As he tried to pull away with his prize, two hands grabbed his arms.

Two blue eyes met his dark purple ones, and he smiled down at Aoko. "Yes?"

"Kuroba Kaito, if you think you're just going to kiss me and run off, you've got another thing coming."

Arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down again.

God, he loved his job.  
---


	2. Profiling

Title: Profiling  
Written: 6/6/05  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: K/ T  
Notes: Non Challenge ficlet that was bouncing around in my head for a long time.  
---  
Kudo Shin'ichi worked his first case when he was nine. 

It was an accident, really. He wasn't even supposed to look in the manila folder his father kept in his writing desk, but temptation proved too strong to the elementary school boy. Kudo Yusaku, when not working on his 'Night Baron' series, was in the process of compiling a non-fiction book on serial killers, and Meguire-keibu had provided him with the police reports the author needed.

The crimes scene pictures had especially called to the boy. Instead of being repulsed by the gruesome pictures, he was amazed by them, studying them over and over, his brain working overtime, noticing all the little details in the photos.

Around November, another serial killer lurked in Tokyo. By the time the police noticed a pattern, he had four deaths under his belt. Copies of the police files went to Yusaku, in the hopes that maybe a murder mystery writer could shed some light on their perpetrator. Shin'ichi would hide under his father's desk with a notepad, scribbling away, making notes he saw the police missed. Every line he wrote down, he got a little thrill; he felt like Holmes, his hero, seeing things others couldn't.

A fifth murder happened two days before Christmas. By some stroke of luck, Shin'ichi and his father had been shopping for his mother when the crime took place, and they came across the crime scene when walking home. Although Yusaku had been against the idea of his son at a crime scene, the little boy had begged with big blue eyes until he relented.

The body was covered with a white sheet, a stark contrast to the dark of the alley it was lying on, and the dirt-mixed snow. A puddle of blood had seeped into the snow, small flecks of blood littering the white like flower petals. A pale hand was outstretched and uncovered by the sheet, lying palm-up towards the sky as if begging for mercy from God. A shock of blonde hair was also sticking out behind the sheet, a halo of yellow.

Meguire-keibu pulled back the sheet. The face of a woman, features relaxed in death, was flashed to them, her lips taking on a blue hue. A crimson crescent marred her pale throat, blood palettes still weeping out of the cut. The sheet was pulled back over her face. "The third woman, the second half-Japanese," Meguire told the author. "We though the first one was a fluke, but apparently he's targeting half-bloods, too."

"Who is it?" Yusaku asked, pulling out a notepad and making notes.

"Her name's Sarah Tsukumoto, born and raised in London. She had her passport with her, visa postmarked six months ago."

The writer made more notes. "What's your profile as of now?"

"I'd say Japanese man, middle aged, with a grudge against foreigners."

"You're wrong."

The two men looked down at Shin'ichi, who had his chin in one hand, deep in thought. "I'd say your perp's a woman."

Meguire rubbed his eyes and stared down at the nine-year-old. Yusaku, however, squatted down next to him and looked his son straight in the eye. "Why do you think that, Shin-chan?"

The boy met his father's gaze. "All five had their throats slit, from behind; all were foreigners or half-Japanese, of obvious European descent; the men that were killed were feminine looking."

Meguire shook his head. "You're kidding me. This is not happening. A KID will not show me up"  
---  
The sixth murder was botched, however. The serial murderer made the grave mistake of targeting a half-Japanese woman who held a black belt in judo. She easily put the killer out, making sure he was incapacitated while she contacted the police.

The murderer committed suicide before the police came, stabbing himself with the knife.

When the body made it to the morgue, the coroners were astounded to find that the perp was, indeed, a woman. An investigation into her past found that her husband had left her for a Londoner.

Kudo Yusaku took great pride in writing his son's accomplishments in his book.  
---


	3. Swapping Notes

Title: Swapping Notes  
Written: 6/7/05  
Spoilers: Helps to know the plot of _DNAngel_ and _Man of Many Faces_  
Rating: K  
Notes: For Weekly Challenge #2--rivals  
---  
Kuroba Kaito sat in the corner of a cafe in downtown Tokyo, enjoying a mug of hot chocolate and a piece of the most delicious cake he had ever had in his entire life. His two guests, a scraggly redheaded teen with big eyes and a young boy who had brought the cake sat across from him, the three of them making a triangle around the round table. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" the redhead asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Sure it is," Kaito replied. "I mean, I'm not gonna run to the police tattling. Stones and glass houses and all that."

The young boy smiled. "We gentlemen thieves have to watch out for one another; we're a rarity nowadays."

The redhead snorted. "Gentlemen, ha. Dark is _not_ a gentleman, the player."

Kaito snickered into chocolate foam.

The boy leaned across the table, staring at Kaito. "Kuroba-senpai, my mothers said that my father knew you before I was born."

"No, I'm sorry, Ijyuin-kun, your father knew my father. I've taken up the monocle only recently."

"Do your mothers make you steal for them?"

Kaito laughed. "No, Mom doesn't even know I'm doing it." He paused, thinking. "Actually, I'm sure she does, it's just not dinner conversation, if you get my drift."

Akira Ijyuin nodded, leaning back in his seat and taking a drink from his own cup.

Kaito looked at the redhead. "I'm actually quite amazed, Niwa-kun, you look nothing like Dark. Isn't he a few inches taller than you, too?"

Daisuke Niwa grumbled. "Dark is an inherited infliction," he explained.

"I AM NOT A FAMILY DISEASE!" Dark screamed in the corner of Daisuke's conciousness.  
---


	4. Swapping Notes, Part Two

Title: Swapping Notes, Part Two  
Written: 7/18/05  
Spoilers: Helps to know _Magic Kaito, DNAngel_ and _Man of Many Faces_  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Inspired by Kisara's review, where she suggests having the detectives talking about their theives.  
Editing Note: Big thanks to the author Icka!M.Chif, who told me what a jutte was.  
---  
Hakuba Saguru sat, unbeknownst to him, exactly where Kuroba Kaito had sat the week previously, looking over his teacup at his two table mates. To his right sat a young man with light blue hair (something that normally should have thrown him off, but hey--Kaito was a classmate) and glasses, staring straight into his mug of green tea; the other on the left, a black-haired teen a few years younger than him, eating voraciously from three or four plates in front of him. 

Hakuba cleared his throat, looking at the young bespectacled detective. "Hiwatari-kun, I hear your father is head of the Dark the Phantom Thief task force?" he asked pleasantly, trying to make conversation.

"Not the police chief of Tokyo, but we make a living," the boy replied coldly, sipping delicately at his tall brown mug.

_Lost cause_, Hakuba told himself inwardly, turning to the other boy, who was all but licking his plate. "How about you, Kobayashi-kun? How goes the hunt for 20 Masks?"

The sandy-haired detective stood, brandishing a Jutte, the symbol of the police force. Hakuba briefly wondered where the teen had kept it without cutting himself, then decided against that train of thought. Anyway, he stood, waving it around. "I haven't gotten him yet, but I will, mark my words!"

Hakuba stared, then looked down at his tea, smirking slightly back at his wavy reflection in the water.

_And **I** thought I had problems with just **Kid**..._  
---  
The other detectives are Hiwatari Satoshi from _DNAngel_ and Kobayashi Ryusuke from _Man of Many Faces_


	5. Tea Date

Title: Tea Date  
Written: 7/18/05  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Written for a personal challenge by the lj user clovermagic: "A fic about Ran and Hakuba (friendship, crack!pairing romance, whatever"  
---  
Ran sighed as she walked down the street, tugging on her shirt. She had been rather unnerved when Hakuba Saguru had called her father's office, and even more flustered when he invited her to join him for tea the next afternoon. Both Conan and her father had gotten themselves into a snit over it; she figured it was over the fact that Hakuba was called into more crime scenes than her father, but Conan... That boy sure could be an enigma. 

She saw the young man before he saw her. He was sitting at a wrought iron table outside the cafe they had decided to meet at, delicately sipping on a cup of tea, scanning the passersby. His blonde hair made him stand out a lot more than she did in the crowd, and when she was within earshot, he saw her and waved. She waved back, hurrying along in her raised sandals.

He rose to his feet to bow politely to her, and she did the same before grasping his hand in a handshake. "I hope you haven't been waiting on me long," she said, a little breathless.

"No, I got here early," the half-Japanese detective replied, motioning for her to sit. "I'm very glad that you agreed to meet me, Mouri-kun."

"Of course, Hakuba-kun," Ran replied, nodding politely to the waiter who had appeared with a cup of tea. As she poured sugar into the cup, she was aware of amber eyes surveying her intently, and for a brief moment she was reminded of Shin'ichi. _Probably a detective thing_, she told herself, sipping at the steaming liquid.

"Actually, Mouri-kun, I had a favor I wanted to ask you, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Ran nearly choked on her tea. "A favor of me?"

A small smile found its way onto Hakuba-kun's face. "Yes, I wanted to ask your opinion on a case I'm currently working on."

Ran put her cup down, a little confused, but Hakuba-kun broke eye contact to smile up at the waiter. The waiter set down a tray full of cookies and cake slices before bowing and moving onto his next table. Hakuba put a few sweets onto his own plate before looking at Ran a little guiltily. "Sorry, I'm still quite used to having high tea."

Ran laughed and helped herself to a pastry.

While Ran had a snack, Hakuba reached down and took out a file, sliding it across the table. She swallowed thickly before looking at him. "Why do you want my help?"

Hakuba-kun let out a small grin, his eyes twinkling with a little bit of mischief. "Well, you are the daughter of Mouri Kogoro, and the girlfriend of the famous Kudo Shin'ichi." At the mention of being called Shin'ichi's girlfriend, Ran turned bright red and stammered, and Hakuba-kun allowed himself a chuckle. "Okay, so maybe not his girlfriend--yet--" at that, Ran turned a dark shade of red bordering on purple, "--but Hattori Heiji tells me that the two of you have been friends for quite a while, and Kudo definitely wouldn't keep people around him he considered stupid."

Ran didn't know if she should be flattered or not, so she opened the police file, scanning over it, squinting her eyes to understand Hakuba's neat English notes in the margins. She flipped through the pages, scrutinizing the photos intently. While she felt remorse that these people had died, she had seen plenty of dead bodies in her time to stomach the crime scene photos. "Why do all the bodies in these pictures have coins over their eyes?"

"That, actually, is a Greek/Roman custom," Hakuba-kun replied, pausing to take a sip of tea. "I had to call my mother in London to find that one out. In the ancient classical time, in order to cross the River Styx to get to Hades, people had to be buried with coins over their eyes or lips in order to pay the ferryman's toll across." He reached over, unclipping a few pages and spreading them out, pointing to a few other notes. "However, I'm not exactly an expert on mythology and folklore, East or West. Hattori-kun and Kazuha-kun have helped, but we reached a glass wall."

Ran chuckled as Hakuba-kun looked at her imploringly. "Okay, this one.."  
---  
Ran came home late to two starving men. The fact that she hummed and swayed back and forth while she cooked did not escape Shin'ichi or Kogoro's attention. She smiled pleasantly as she ladled rice into small bowls at their place settings.

"Did you have fun on your date, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked politely, while under the table Shin'ichi clinched small hands into fists.

"Yes, Saguru-kun invited me out next week, too," Ran replied, moving over to his father.

Shin'ichi made a mental note to kill a certain half-British detective.

"What about Kudo?" Kogoro teased.

Ran smacked him on top of the head with a rice-covered ladle, showering her father with rice.  
---


	6. Fatherhood

Title: Fatherhood  
Date Written: 7/26/05  
Spoilers: Helps to know _Magic Kaito_ and _Lupin III_  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Inspired by a drabble on manycases1truth, written for Weekly Challenge 2: Rivals  
---  
Kuroba Toichi smiled as the door opened, a small boy around ten or eleven looking up at him. "May I help you?" he asked politely in French.

The thief squatted down to face level, putting a hand on the boy's head. "You must be 'Sene, right?" the Japanese man replied in the same language. "You look just like your father."

The black-haired boy's eyes went wide. "You must be Oncle Toichi!" he cried, giving his elder a hug.

Toichi smiled back at the child. "Where's your father, hmn"  
---  
"Thanks for putting me up for the night," Toichi told Arsene Lupin the II. The French thief smiled.

"Of course. We have to watch out for one another, and since you called beforehand to make sure you were not stepping on any toes, it's the least I can do," Lupin replied, handing the Japanese man a cup of coffee. The man took a long drink before sighing in contentment.

"Damnit, Lupin, you always made the best coffee."

Lupin laughed. "That's because what you normally drink is not French."

Toichi chuckled, watching the younger Lupin watching a black and white movie, cheering on the thief while drinking from a large glass cup, his little feet swinging back and forth in his seat. "My wife's pregnant."

Lupin disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a brandy bottle. "Then this calls for a toast," he replied, pouring a generous helping into Toichi's empty mug.

Toichi looked down at his mug. "I don't want my child to grow up to be like me."

Lupin smiled, leaning on his elbows. "Thieving is part of his blood, like it or not. The only thing we can do is teach them how to not get caught."

"I hate this life, though. I'm not like you, Arsene, I enjoy just preforming."

"Then do what you set out to do in the first place," the Frenchman replied, crossing one leg and drinking his brandy. "That's the only way that 1412--excuse me, KID--can retire."

"You haven't heard anything about Pandora's whereabouts, have you?" Toichi offered, his voice dejected.

"No, and I've had my ears to the ground as often as I can spare them. But I have heard that there are others after her, too. People that will stop at nothing to have it." Lupin reached over and grabbed Toichi by the shoulder. "You are a father now, Toichi. I would not see your child grow up to be fatherless, old friend."

Toichi smiled. "I shall try my hardest."

"That is all we can ask, of ourselves," Lupin replied, smiling back in turn. "And our children"  
---


	7. Invulnerable

Title: Invulnerable  
Date Written: 8/8/05  
Rating: G/PG  
Pairing: Akako/Saguru  
Spoilers: Magic Kaito, vol. 2 (I think)  
Notes: Inspired by my blonde part-English part-Irish uncle, and me wondering why Hakuba doesn't fall over himself in front of Akako.  
---  
To say that there was only one man who could not fall victim to Akako's charms was false. Actually, there were two. 

Kaito, of course, was the first. In the Western tradition, she had once been considered 'evil', but that had been more for entertainment value, honestly. Her classmate had taught her that 'friendly rivals' was not just the turn of a phrase, and she actually enjoyed butting heads with the magician. After all, magic types have to stick together, right?

The other man who could not be ensared by her love spell was one she never expected--Hakuba Saguru, the detective who was after Kaitou Kid. From day one, he had acted as if she was just some other classmate; he was only truly interested in Kaito. At first, it had irked her, for some overanalytical boy to just zoom right under her radar. Increasing the strength of her spell had done nothing but attract the attention of some of her female classmates (which intrigued the power-hungry side of her ego), but Hakuba hadn't even blinked.

Finally, she decided that it was the fact that he _was _overanalytical that blinded him to both Kaito and her obvious use of magic instead of slight-of-hand tricks--as a detective and a scientist, he was convinced that everything had a reasonable explanation. Which meant magic was write-out.

Which is why Akako was shocked to see Saguru wearing a green string around his neck when she walked into the classroom on March 17th.

"I didn't peg you as the superstitious type," she heard Kaito tease the detective. Inwardly she snorted. Of course Kid the Phantom Thief would know about foreign holidays.

"Well, Mum's always going on about how she's part Irish, so I figure a little precaution wouldn't hurt," Saguru replied, not looking up from his notebook.

Akako furrowed her brow behind her textbook, a frown crossing her face. _That explains it, if he's part Irish. Magic is still seeped into the soil there; it's practically bubbling through Irish blood, they've just forgotten how to use it._ She shot a glance over at Saguru. _And he's superstitous enough to follow the tradition in a foreign country where he'd stand out even more..._

And that's the day Akako decided to abandon Kaito in favor of a new prize.  
---


	8. Childhood Friend

Title: Childhood Friend Written: 8/24/05  
Word Count: 670  
Rating: T just to be safe  
Notes: Because I'm a huge dork, and I thought that it was a huge jip that everyone but Hakuba had a childhood friend. Set pre-MK/DC, Hakuba's around 16 (a sophomore)  
---  
"Oi, Monkey-boy!"

Saguru sighed as he heard the patter of shoes on the flagstone path of the courtyard. He knew who it was without even turning.

"Lizzy, please, I thought we left that nickname back in grade school," the blonde groaned as a warm body came to a stop in his personal space, almost running into him. A dark Irish face looked up into his, blue-green eyes twinking with mischif.

"Well, **Sa'ru**, if ya won't listen I've gotta bring up old memories," she replied in a thick Irish brogue, grinning as she waited for the smart comment back from the half-Japanese boy.

However, Saguru stayed slient, his face near-unreadable.

"What's wrong, mate?" Lizzy asked, her accent falling down the scale from 'annoying' to 'lyrical'. A hand came up to cup the pale face, stroking the cheek with her thumb. "Saguru?"

"It's nothing," the boy replied in low Japanese, shaking his head in an attempt to remove her hand.

Instead, he found his blonde locks tugged sharply. "Tell me what's up with you!" she growled back to him in the same language. "Why'd you leave in the middle of mass?"

Hazel eyes lifted from the friendly face before him to gaze around the churchyard. It was fall and the leaves were turning brilliant gold and red, some of the last summer flowers lingering, their heads waving in the crisp fall wind. He felt Lizzy's warm hand slide down to his neck, and she pulled him down to bonk foreheads with him. "You don't believe in God," she stated simply in quiet Japanese.

Despite the calm tone and soft words, Saguru flinched.

Lizzy snorted, her shoulder shaking before pulling the detective into a fierce hug before laughing, her voice traveling on the cool breeze.

Saguru gave her what he hoped was a scathing look, but when she laughed harder, he knew he had failed.

"I didn't think so," the Irish girl explained simply, then shook him slightly. "C'mon mate, buy me some tea"  
---  
Saguru scrutinized the redhead over his cup of tea. The girl was munching on a biscuit, looking around at the other couples in the cafe as if she was a five-year-old. The two had known each other for ages and ages--since their first year of pre-k--and she still managed to shock him. Lizzy was one of London Bridge School's rare boarding students, a welcome face to greet the blonde in class every day, a teacher of the dying Galic and his diligent student of Japanese, and one of the few the half-Brit confided in.

He blinked when Lizzy's teacup settled back into the saucer. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Saguru?"

"You're devout Catholic, Liz."

"And I'm currently dating a woman, thank you," she shot back, before reaching over to grasp his hand in hers. "Yes, I'm Catholic, but I'm also a heretic. I understand; you're too scientifically minded to believe that a kind, benevolent God would allow murders and crimes. I mean, hell, I have a hard enough time and I'm not into all that psycho-mumbo-jumbo that you are."

Saguru rubbed his thumb over the top of Lizzy's hand and smiled at her.

"Can I ask when you stopped beliving?"

"William Blake," came the immediate reply from the detective.

"Blake? As in--"

"The poet, yes. Specifically, The Lamb and The Tyger."

"But, Saguru, we studied that back in our sixth year."

"Yeah," Saguru smiled, looking down at Lizzy's neatly-manicured nails. "I always remembered the line from The Tyger, the one that makes a reference to The Lamb: _'Did he smile his work to see/Did he who made the Lamb make thee?'_ That line just always stuck with me. I think that's when I became aware of the Problem of Evil, and I just... haven't found an answer to it yet."

"Maybe it's a question that has no answer," the Irish teen replied.

"All questions have answers: if it doesn't, it's a statement," Saguru replied, throwing a wink at his friend.

Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him. "Brat"  
---


	9. At the Movies

Title: At the Movies  
Date Written: 8/30/05  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 449  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #6: Movies. I'm bad... But it's so much fun...  
---  
Kudo Shin'ichi, Detective of the East and all around Holmes freak, was on a not-date with his best friend--and not-girlfriend--Mouri Ran. The fact that he had his arms around her shoulders was because the movie was a murder mystery (his choice), and she might need comfort. 

Seriously.

Anyway, the movie was... okay. It might have been better if his analytical mind wasn't piecing together the clues. Within twenty minutes, he knew whodunit. Elementary, my dear moviegoer.

As he began to zone out, the movie already over for him, he became aware of small gasps coming from behind him, near inaudible, and almost as if the person behind his was out of breath. There was also slight movement, a bump on the back of his chair every now and again. He wrote it off as nerves, the movie did have some surprising moments in it.

When the lights came on, he looked behind him to make sure the person was all right. He had to do a double take. "Hattori!"

The detective of the West looked at Shin'ichi, blinking in the light. His face was flushed, he was panting and had to swallow twice to be able to speak clearly. "Kudo."

"Are you o..." The question died on his lips as Kazuha Tomoyo's head popped up behind the seats.

"Good news, Heiji, I found my phone," she said, holding the silver mobile phone up.

"That's great," came the Osakan's weak reply.

Ran immediately grabbed Kazuha by the wrist and dragged her down the aisle, their heads bent in whispered conversation.

Shin'ichi narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing in Beika?"

"Shopping trip," the detective replied, swallowing again.

"And the movie?" Shin'ichi pressed.

"Ka'za wanted to," Hattori shrugged.

There was a very pregnant pause, and Shin'ichi opened and closed his mouth twice before finally asking, hesitantly, "Did you two just...?"

Hattori downright smirked. "Brilliant deduction."

"God, I need a shower," the Beika native declared, a full body shiver wracking his frame.

Hattori's grin widened. "You should really give it a try sometime. I'll bet 'Neechan'd be thrilled."

"This train of conversation ends now, Hattori."

"Don't knock it, Kudo, seriously."

"You are such a freak."

Hattori made a rude gesture, which Shin'ichi returned, chanting "freak, freak, freak," as the two made their way towards Hattori's girlfriend and Shin'ichi's not-girlfriend. The two were giggling madly by the time the boys made it over, and bid one another farewell, the couples heading opposite directions down the street.

The walk was quiet for a few minutes, both slightly red-faced at having caught their two friends doing... that... in public, even if it was in a darkened room. Finally, Ran cleared her throat, looking at Shin'ichi out of the corner of her eye.

"Shin'ichi... Can we go see another movie tomorrow?"

Shin'ichi agreed before she was finished asking the question.  
---


	10. Growing Callouses

Title: Growing Callouses  
Date Written: 10/16/05  
Word Count: 137  
Characters/Pairings: Shin'ichi/Ran, Hattori/Kazuha  
Notes: Dedicated to the livejournal users ytak and rabidbunny. Thanks for the plot bunny, guys! Set post-series.  
---  
"Hey, Shin'ichi?" Ran inquired, knocking on the doorframe to get her husband's attention. 

The Detectives of the East and West looked over at her. "Hey there 'Neechan!" Hattori waved in greeting.

"Oh, hi Heiji, I didn't even hear you come in," the young woman smiled at the Osakan. "It's good you're here, though."

"What is it, love?" Shin'ichi asked, standing. His wife was a little pale, but calm and composed.

"There's a body in the backyard," she smiled at the detectives. "You might want to get on it."

Shin'ichi looked at Hattori as Ran disappeared back into the kitchen. "It's still unnerving that she's used to all the dead bodies."

"Ah, I understand that," Hattori replied. "Ka'za still kinda freaks, but it's real subdued now. The screams were annoying, but the sarcasm I could do without"  
---


	11. Omens

M/N: A short fic I wrote in class while suffering from allergies. Egads.  
-  
Omens   
by Gracelyn Musica  
-  
"A-CHOO!" 

"Bless you, Conan," Ran and Kazuha said over their shoulders. Kazuha and Hattori were in Tokyo for the day--Hattori for information on a case, Kazuha for shopping--and the two boys were shadowing their counterparts from a good three yard distance, quietly discussing cases between them.

"T'ank you Ran-neechan, Kazuha-neechan," Conan managed though his white handkerchief.

The girls turned back to their window shopping and their chat, and a snicker escaped Hattori from underneath his baseball cap. "They're talking about ya, Kudo."

Conan rolled his eyes behind thick black frames. "I don't need this, Hattori," he replied, tucking the soft white square of fabric back into a random pocket.

The taller boy just laughed. "Y'know, I once heard that some places in America believe that when ya sneeze, it means someone wants to kiss ya..." The Osaka detective deliberately let his sentence trail off before glancing down at Kudo. The tips of his ears were a bright pink, signaling that he was blushing, a fact that made Hattori positively smirk.

"Hattori, I will kick your ass," Conan warned. "Literally."

"Hey, I'm just warning ya."

And with that scant warning--or as if on cue--an enormous mixed breed mutt tore between Ran and Kazuha, a red leash flapping in it's wake. The dog promptly jumped Conan,who was barely two inches taller than the animal, and began licking the shrunken detective's face in earnest, knocking his glasses off his face. The two girls managed to wrestle the overamourous beast off of Conan, handing it back to his apologizing owner before turning to the boys. Ran knelt down next to Conan and began wiping the dog slobber from his face while Kazuha began loudly 'ahou'ing Hattori, who was busy hyperventilating over a newspaper dispenser.

Finally, when Conan was relatively slobber-free, and Hattori had his breath back, the four resumed their stroll down the street. Hattori looked down at Conan and gave him a cocky grin. "Told ya, Kudo."

"I friggin' hate you"  
-  
Part of this was inspired by my husband's huge (and sweet) St. Bernard mutt, Bear. Oh, and it just seems like Hakuba would know about American omens. It's one we have in the South... Well, one my mother teases me with.


	12. Not Fun

Title: Not Fun  
Date Written: 6/30/07  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: Magic Kaitou  
Characters/Pairings: Kaito, Hakuba (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Ficswap for phantom kaito over on manycases1truth  
---  
It was the Worst. Heist. Ever. Kaito hated the very idea of it. 

But when the Tokyo Aquarium announced the find of a huge pearl in one of their giant oysters, they basically painted a target on the roof.

Breaking in was easy; making his way past the fish tanks to the pearl was the hard part. He was covered in a cold sweat when he made it to the case.

He stopped when he saw that the case was full of water...

And a school of octopuses, suckers pressed flat against the glass.

Kaito shivered. Hakuba was _evil_.  
---


End file.
